The Linear Convergence
by taich0
Summary: Sasuhina modern AU: Sasuke Uchiha was the epitome of a perfect man, born with a golden spoon and a person that Hinata Hyuga could never touch. Their worlds moved in different paces, with different results, in completely different orbits. But it turns out their lives weren't so parallel after all- because even though they were going their own way, the two were meant to converge.
1. Chapter 1

Intro may be a little confusing but I don't like revealing the whole plot at once :) Hope you enjoy

Hunger was a pain. A pain that was alive. Much more than even Hinata herself felt at times. She tries to hold it while it rolls and scratches at the pits of her stomach asking to be noticed. It was a feeling only she was acquainted with in midst of all the other children with their heads in their books. The teacher's voice drones on about probability and error but the depths of her stomach keep whispering to her, threatening to embarrass her soon if she doesn't give in to it's demands. Demands that are just too high for her to ever reach.

So how do you fill an endless abyss? What could possibly satisfy the angry beast within her? The answer was nothing that she owned. So, if she could not satisfy it, then she would drown it. While the other kids at the renowned Konoha High were picking which lunch option to buy, course A with a main dish of steak or course B with a main dish of lamb chops, Hinata was watching her clear meal fill the bottle she brought.

"Hinata... I told you to pack yourself a lunch also," Neji's sharp voice startles her for a second but she doesn't spill a single drop of her precious staple.

"It's okay Neji," she had dropped formalities long ago, just as he has dropped his, "I needed a diet anyways."

Shaking his head and the long brown locks he quickly undoes his own sack and brings out his sandwich, ripping it in half. Hinata has stopped filling the bottle with her share of lunch and turned to watch him. The smell of thinly sliced ham and fresh lettuce punctures her nose making her saliva pour into her mouth before she forcefully swallows it all down. Neji gives a half knowing and half amused smirk before carefully wrapping the bigger side in a napkin and placing it on the fountain, knowing that if he were to place it in her hand it would go slack and she would give the food back without even accepting it first. Before she has time to protest he leaves to go to class, he eats during the second lunch period and thinks it was lucky today that he happened to pass by Hinata filling her water.

Hinata grabs the sandwich and shoves it into her mouth lustfully, groaning as the solid matter fights off her monstrous hunger. Still, her satisfied cries of happiness soon turn into sorrowful tears of self hatred and guilt. So wholly consumed by her hunger and desperate to fill the gaping hole in her stomach she had been careless, unwilling to take the extra steps to go to the fountain she usually fills up at. That mistake had lead to Neji giving her half of his valuable lunch. Now he would only have a small share, because of her. All because of her. All because she couldn't hold onto the pain and bear it a little longer within herself.

"If you're done filling your water you can move," the voice from behind slams into her like a winter blast and goosebumps paint her flesh within seconds. Without even turning to check who it belonged to Hinata grabs her bottle, crumples the napkin, and runs. Sasuke Uchiha watches the purple curtain swish this way then that as the girl stumbles away.

"Wasn't that the new student? She got in as a top scholarly student along with her cousin. You know the thing your family funds every year? Scared her away already i see..."

Sasuke was deciding if he should just ignore Naruto like normal or ask about it more. Turns out, his friend wasn't expecting an answer out of him anyway. "The female student was her, the male student was her cousin. It must be genetics huh? Thousands apply to come here and rumor has it they didn't even do that. They were so exceptional your brother convinced them to come! Amazing, one male and one female TSS scholarship every year and it goes to one family." Naruto shakes his head in admiration wondering why he could have everything in the whole world except for a A+ in math.

Sasuke has heard enough and smirks halfheartedly at his idiot of a best friend. He didn't particularly care about what the Uchiha corps head director, or for lack of better titles his brother, did, but the girl certainly caught his eye. Maybe it was the way such a timid and innocent beauty savagely engulfed the food that was lain before her, or maybe it was the way she cried over something so simple as stealing half a lunch. Whatever the reason was the strange curiosity prickled the side of his temple and he couldn't get the swish swish swish of the violate curtain out of his head.

Second day of school and although Neji hasn't made any friends, per say, he does have quite a few admires always huddling around him. Strong, smart, and attractive. The Junior girls all but swallow him in a sea of adoration, but his blank eyes glaze over them like they would a field of wild grass. Rock Lee, firstborn and successor to the Lee Training company for athletes that fund most of Japan's national teams, had challenged Neji on the first day. His surprise attack on the second had lead to him sporting a black eye and a permanent friendly rivalry with new rising prodigy Neji Hyuga.

In contrast to her already popular and attention attracting cousin, Hinata was barely noticed. She preferred it that way, although she did wish her seating arrangement would be different. It just so happened that the invisible girl ended up sitting next to THE Sasuke Uchiha of Uchiha Corps. One of the biggest multi-industry companies of Japan, and the world. Globally they owned factories, electronic companies, hotels, sports teams, and supermarkets. On a national scale they were named every year in the top 5 most successful business and in the recent 3 years they have kept the number one streak. Sometimes Hinata cannot fathom how she is able to sit next to the second in line of such an amazing company and not combust from the pressure that radiated off of his greatness. Whenever girls gathered around him Hinata slowly, as not to aggravate them or bring their attention to her (for they were already angry she got to sit next to the prince), would sulk away.

While she was still think about her escape route from the hoard of fan girls the bell signifying the start of lunch sounded on cue with her own grumbling stomach. One would think she was used to skipping breakfast but apparently her body wasn't. Hinata uses all the strength left in her wobbly thin legs to sprint towards the basement locker room fountains. The one by the after school activities hub where the water was permanently warm because of the hum of all the school's hidden organs that ran the air conditioning, water, and whatnot.

Too hungry to think straight she pushes her stomach against the bar and water gushes into her mouth. She drinks, gulp after gulp, practically inhaling the stream of crystal light. One of Sasuke's droopy eyelids reluctantly opens up to the rude awaking. And here he thought he would have some peace and quiet from all the constant attention he always received. He wondered how long this hiding spot would last and apparently it was only 5 days this ti- he stops short in the middle of his sulking when he notices that the girl, the same one from yesterday, isn't here to see him at all. She wasn't one of those creepy stalkers that somehow knew his every step throughout the school. She just wanted lunch… or… water? Yes. Lots of water.

Eyes widening he watches as she continues swallowing the water only to stop a good 5 or 6 minutes later. Heaving a sigh that was somewhere between satisfaction and "this will have to do" she straightens herself up and briskly walks away with her head hung low, as if she were embarrassed at her measly lunch. Just as she turns the corner out of his sight a familiar ding brings his attention down to his phone.

 **Naruto: Aye~ you have plans after school today?**

Sasuke was about to answer with "..." which means "No, I don't" in his energy conserving text language when he stopped short.

 **Sasuke: Yeah**

A reply came back within half a second

 **Naruto: WHAT?! Basketball was canceled today!**

 **Sasuke: Work.**

 **Naruto: ?**

Sighing the Uchiha pocketed his phone and swung his legs back onto the bench. He had a few more minutes to nap before class started.

It would be a metaphor to say that his glasses were knocked off his face from shock and theoretically they kind of were. Itachi was so suspicious of the sight in front of his eyes that he actually removed his glasses from his fine face.

"My my… what day is it Secretary Sasori?"

The aloof secretary looked at Itachi for a split second before responding, "Thursday." before leaving quickly. With an amused sigh Itachi looks back at his brother.

"You're probably not here to say hello and your probably not here for work so… what is it that's so important?"

Sasuke felt impatient standing in Itachi's office, it was as if the air was itching and clawing at his skin trying to force him and stay. The formal setting also clashed considerably with his school uniform and that annoyed his forever neat and matching mind.

"It's about a girl." Itachi's eyebrows soared and Sasuke closed his eyes knowing he should have worded the sentence better. His brother was never going to live this down nor was he going to forget to mention it to their parents.

"Really? Sasuke coming to meet me over a girl? And here I was beginning to think that you might only ever have a thing with Naruto."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and tried not to bust out of the office immediately. He did not have a thing with Naruto, they've practically known each other since they were in diapers. The kiss that happened in elementary school was a pure accident and should never be mentioned. Ever. If it were another person and not Itachi saying such a thing Sasuke would probably have beaten the daylights out of them. But Itachi didn't have daylight in him, that dark shadow of a creature he called his brother was his brother after all. Sasuke knew a losing battle when he saw one, and Itachi knew it too seeing the amused grin on his face.

"Anyway. It's about the new TSS scholarship student."

Itachi's face flatlines and he squints at Sasuke, "What exactly do you want to know about her?"

It's not the reaction he was expecting, especially from his brother. Itachi brings up his hands and rests them in front of his face, leaning his chin and lower lips against his joined fingers, hiding his expression save for the piercing eyes that serve as a warning not to prey into the territory further.

"Well I just wanted to know why they were from one family, but you know what? I can guess, they're just super smart right?"

He wanted to get out of there. The air changed so quickly it felt like his head was swirling. Itachi loosens his pose and nods at Sasuke, even though he's not fooled he'll let it slide. "Yes. They're smart. Is there anything else?"

It was not an invitation to keep asking, that was Sasuke's dismissal and he took the queue straight away. "No. Just didn't want to lose my first place to the Neji kid or the girl. Guess I should go study then." Whether Itachi believed those words were up to his brother but seeing how the muscles by his jaw slackened Sasuke guessed that Itachi believed it (which was foolishness, his brother must surely know Sasuke was beyond rankings and couldn't care less. It just so happened he was always first in his school.) Maybe it was that Itachi wanted to believe that Sasuke wasn't too curious about the Hyugas. Usually when one wants to console themselves their logic becomes flawed. Sasuke quickly said goodbye and left the office. He would have to find another way to get more information about Hinata because Itachi was not willing to give him any, and if anything, Sasuke Uchiha knew a losing fight when he saw one.

Hinata self consciously picks at the hole near the heel of her leather shoe. They weren't real leather of course, more like a rubbery material that was colored in black and made it appear like it was genuine although her classmates could tell within a second. Hinata frowns at herself for thinking about shoes during her precious break, she should really be getting some shut eye because with her after school part time jobs and studies she hasn't been getting nearly enough sleep, still, that one tiny hole is really bothering her. The air condition does cool her one foot but the temperature difference serves merely as an annoyance and a constant reminder of the empty space that shouldn't exist.

"HINATA!"

Jumping up she looks at her boss who gives her a cheery smile while waving a bag in front of her face. "Why are you so dazed?" He asked placing the package down in front of her, as she smiled. He was always so kind to her and although he really liked being close in proximity she thought it bearable because of the warmth he radiated.

"I was just thinking… Is it almost time to close already?"

Her boss nods and give her a small grin, "Do you want to take some leftover hamburgers for your sister?"

Hinata's eyes brighten. A treat for her sister and a meal taken care of, she couldn't be more thankful towards her benevolent overseer. "That would be so kind of you sir!" His grin widens as he ruffles her hair, a gesture she slightly flinched at. "Come let's go get them from the back, my daughter loves hamburgers too your sister reminds me of her."

Hinata smiles, this was the sort of kindness that warmed her heart. When someone she knows went out of their way to treat her like family, it made her foster some hope for the cold world. "Coming sir."

Sasuke sits at a table with his untouched drink and tilts his head. Could he call it an intuition? He didn't like the boss much, but at least he was willing to give something Hinata seemed to desperately want and need. He watched her work for a good hour (call him a creep if you will but he preferred the term surprise guardian). She barely seemed to be able to support herself while cleaning the tables. Instead of leaning on her two legs she'd press herself against the edge of the table as she used the towel to clean them off. He knew she filled herself with water for lunch but now he was beginning to doubt that she got one meal in at all.

Flicking some condescended water off his glass cup he eyes the clock. It was well past 11 and he could just picture his Secretary and driver in the car bickering about whether they should let him walk or wait for him. Of course, his Secretary would win because if the driver left they were both fired and they knew this. Thinking of them Sasuke knows he should really get going but his feet can't seem to move. It's as if they're stubborn and he can guess why. They, or he to be more exact, wanted to check that Hinata would leave okay. The minute hand has somehow moved 5 minutes and Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

The food closet is a dark place (because light can rot certain ingredients) and cool (in order to preserve all the temperature sensitive foods that Hinata could only dream about). Basically it was a refrigerator that Hinata could only dream about but never ever acquire. Now, being inside it with the thought that she could possibly be caring some of the goods home to her family excited her and she turned to her Boss with shining eyes.

The smile that tugged at her lips ever so softly falls, and then it opens into a shocked gasp as she watches him lock to door. Unlike the other restaurants she works at this one had a strange, sealed door, that didn't lock on itself and instead had door locks on both sides. In a way it was to prevent accidents where attendants or chefs let the door close on themselves. Now that she looks at it, the door was also a trap.

"What would you like to take Hinata?" The boss' voice smoothens out into velvety richness filled with the unveiled lust he had held in for the past weeks. Hinata inadvertently starts backing away trying to melt herself into the wall.

"I… I thought you were giving me… giving me the food."

He smiles at her while sliding his fingers from her shoulder down to her frozen fingers which he grabs. Rubbing his thumb on the back of her smooth hand he squeezes when she tries pullng away. The kind face turns into stone within seconds as he glares at her, "I said I would give you the food, but I never said it was free."

The scream was stuck in her throat. Hinata really didn't know what to do but she knew she couldn't stand there doing nothing. Nobody was here, nobody could help her but herself. Eyes widening she watches his face come closer, she can see the small wrinkles by his eyes and mouth, the gray roots of his hair, she feels the metal of his wedding ring on her wrist. Squeezing her eyes shut she does what comes naturally to her fight instincts without thinking of the ramifications. His face turns the other way with the impact of her slap. Immediately his cheek starts reddening but Hinata can't tell if it's from the force of her hand or his anger.

"YOU ARROGANT BITCH!" He grabs her by the shoulders and throws her onto the ground. When she tries to push herself off the ground a sting swivels her head the other way until she's looking at the ground by her elbow. The tears are half for her pain and half for the betrayal. Yelling angrily her boss rips at her white blouse and Hinata tries kicking him away while clinging to her clothes. This time it's her right cheek that suffers for her rightful resistance. At the moment it's not fear that grips her anymore, it's the humiliation and anger. But why should she be humiliated? Why should she be ashamed for something this married man is trying to do to her? She shouldn't. Pulling back her fist she squares him in the jaw and abandons a shoe that came flying off as she twists the lock forcefully and yanks open the door. Out of the corner of her eye she sees someone getting up but her vision is too blurred with tears to notice. Feeling like a twisted Cinderella she flies out of the restaurant doors with only half her shoe, at least it's not the incomplete one. At least it doesn't have an empty space where it shouldn't. There was nothing more annoying than that.

Sasuke watches Hinata run out in tears and immediately turns towards the counter. Without hesitating he jumps across the smooth white surface and lands just in front of a bumbling man. Within a second Sasuke scans him from head to toe. Unkempt hair, the top buttons undone, holding his belt, red cheeks. Sasuke turns, disgusted, and runs out hoping Hinata hasn't gotten hurt in her daze. He could deal with this man at another time.

She wishes she could stop the tears by the time she reaches the corner but she can't and Neji Hyuga can tell something's wrong just from the way she walks. Balling his fists and briskly walking with purpose Neji's about to surpass Hinata and find the culprit when Hinata grabs his arm in her shaking hand. "N-neji…" the whisper barely squeezes its way out of her closing throat and she can no longer repeat herself, but he hears it. Her legs loose all feeling as she falls but Neji won't let that happen. Pulling her towards him he holds her slender frame upright in his chest. Whimpering she squeezes and un-squeezes his shirt, sometimes with tight grips of fear and sometimes with slaked hands that are too numb to react.

By the time Sasuke turns the corner out of breath he can hear Hinata's soft cries muffled by her cousin's shoulder. Placing his hands on his hips and huffing he watches for a second before turning back. She was violated enough, he didn't have to stand and secretly watch her weakest moment. It seems that he forgot his place, Hinata Hyuga already had another Hyuga to look after her, he had been too ahead of himself because of his damned curiosity. Still. Still, Sasuke felt like his business wasn't finished. His secretary comes huffing up to him with his clipboard, "Sir why did you run past the ca-" Forcing him to turn around and leave the Hyuga's alone Sasuke quickens his pace towards the parked car, "I need you to get some video footage."

"Sir?" His secretary questions while uncapping his pen,

"Are you deaf?!" Sasuke yanks the car door open and glares at his secretary exploding some misplaced anger his way, "the CCTVs in this hamburger store I was just in. I need all of the footage."

Not understanding his young master's strange request the secretary looks up at the store and frowns, "Yes sir," better to appease the Uchiha than piss him off, "and how much footage?"

Sasuke climbs in, "the whole week's" and slams the door shut.

The middle part was ehhhh but ch 2 will be coming soon hopefully it's better, review? Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! I'm sorry for such a long wait, this usually doesn't happen when I write fics but I had a huge personal... problem per say, come up. This chapter was a little rushed but I didn't want to keep dragging this wait out. I know more people than what I deserve left reviews and stuff so I quickly put this together. Thank you so much for reading ^^

* * *

He wouldn't really call it waiting for her, exactly, but that's just what he did. Essentially. Technically, he tells himself that it's his own hiding spot and she was the one who always came to him, nobody else used that fountain anyways. Right on time Hinata Hyuga shows up and curiously stares at the brown bag that's sitting on the fountain while Sasuke watches intently from his cove behind the old, unused, storage lockers. It's just a bag filled with half a sandwich from the store and some crackers, barely a lunch at all, but he thinks giving her too much will shock her unaccustomed stomach.

He watches nervously as she reaches out to grab the bag, stops, shakes her head, and starts filling her water. Knitting his eyebrows in frustration Sasuke wishes he had some spell that would make her take the hint. Those were for her. Who else knew about this water fountain and conveniently placed their food there? And who cared about morals when they were so starved they barely looked like they could stand anyways? Sasuke was both exasperated and amazed, she had a stronger will than any person he's ever seen. That was saying a lot considering he had fangirls follow him around since Kindergarten and a family that literally built their multi billion dollar company on ambition and will of power alone. Still, this was a different kind of will. One that made him question if the world ever did go corrupt. In part he can't understand how somebody would think taking an opportunity was stealing when it was so blatantly displayed for you to grasp. In another contradictory view though he was awed by the strict morality she kept in an ever changing and demanding world. Despite it all it really boiled down to one emotion, Sasuke was disappointed that Hinata didn't take the lunch, he'll have to throw it out now. There was nobody else to give it to, because it wasn't intended for anybody else in the first place.

Itachi stares at the photo for another 10 minutes. The lavender hair, the large pristine white eyes that hold a certain warmth to them. Maybe it's the slight crinkle next to where her eyes end in a smile that makes her face look softer, kinder. She's exactly how he remembered her. She hadn't changed in over 10 years and he's so incredibly glad that he noticed her with one glimpse. Amongst the thousands of applications he had started collecting in hopes that she would apply, he had seeked her out and eventually (using the scholarship as a hoax to appease his parents and diver suspicion) he had finally found his gem.

The CEO runs his fingers gently across the smooth picture and allows himself the luxury of a smile. A genuine one. Even when his wife knocks on the door Itachi is still staring at the captivating smile, right up until she walks in, uninvited. "Izumi." It was like how he treated any other client that walked into his office. Business like, sharp, and incredibly cold.

She sighs, accustomed to the treatment but not exactly thrilled. He was her husband, even if he never acted like one. "I wanted to remind you about the dinner we have tonight with the Haruno Corps." Itachi gently folds the picture of Hinata into his desk drawer but the last image of long purple hair doesn't escape from Izumi's sharp gaze. She refuses to ask, she does have a thing called pride after all. If Itachi notices her gaze, he says nothing of it. "I have a secretary to tell me about my plans, he's fairly good at it too."

Izumi glares, the unfairness clogging her throat. "I just wanted to see your face. Why is that so hard these days? Do you do all of the work alone? I'm your wife, should I see your face more often than even your staff?"

Itachi sighs. "No." there was no point in him giving her the sweet, sugar coated version. When he warned her that this was simply an arranged marriage and if it would be okay that he had no feelings, whatsoever, for her, she had said she didn't care. No, she had specifically begged saying as long as he didn't get caught cheating she would never mess with any part of his life. If he remembered 100% correctly, Izumi literally told him that after their marriage she would no want or need anything else. She loved him enough that just being by his side in name was enough. And for a while, it was. The media ate them up and they were on the cover of every magazine whenever they went out on a public event together. She was the queen that overtook the cold Icy King. He was the indifferent gentleman, a hidden romantic who swept her away. For a while, they let that image play out and Izumi was fine with it. All her friends were jealous, she was always in the spotlight as the new reigning female in the Uchiha household and Itachi bought her whatever she wanted.

Now however, months after she thought she could seduce him into actually loving her wholeheartedly, he was still as cold and apathetic as ever. "Do you have something else to tell me?" Itachi asks, carefully opening another folder and diligently reading the contents. Izumi momentarily wonders if she should throw a tantrum and slide everything off of his desk in frustration, but decides against it. With a sweet smile and some even sweeter words, she bids farewell and returns to go shopping. It was the couple's first night out in weeks, she had to look good at the very least. Who knew? Maybe today was the day she blew him away and really made him her husband.

* * *

Hinata's vision fuzzes as she stumbles to the water fountain. Her shaky hand presses the button, jamming on the sides that are resistant with rust but somehow still functioning. She takes large measured gulps of water. When her eyes have finally stopped swimming in their own tears of pain, she looks at the bag that's on laying on top of the machine. It looks similar to the one she found and left yesterday. She wonders if someone forgot to clean it or to come back and retrieve it. "Maybe I should take it to the lost and found?" she asks herself out loud, looking in all directions for a soul that would step forward and claim the mysterious lunch. Lifting the bag she frowns at the letters splayed across the brown paper in deep blue sharpie. **For: Hinata Hyuga.**

Her chest squeezes with an overwhelming thankfulness before her stomach actually physically drops with the prospect of food. She opens the bag and gasps, choking back tears. Three full sandwiches and even a bag of chips welcome her with their aromatic smell and neat, shiny, plastic packaging. Delirious with happiness, Hinata momentarily forgets that she should be ashamed and embarrassed that someone knew her secret fountain. She closes her eyes in quick prayer and rips open the package, not even bothering to check what the ingredients were. "Ugh..." She groans, as the solid and tangible ingredients hit the rock bottom of her hardened, empty, hollow stomach.

Sasuke watches and even lets his lips move up into a tiny smile. Originally he had grabbed one sandwich, before he remembered seeing that Hinata would obviously share with her popular cousin Neji, and most probably her sister. For some odd reason, Sasuke knew Hinata had a sister. He assumed he had heard it somewhere, maybe as a passing comment in the hallway or maybe his secretary said something about it and Sasuke hadn't been paying full attention. Whatever the case was, Sasuke knew about Hinata's sister and since he wanted all of them to eat, he bought three sandwiches.

Hinata hums happily as she walks down the hall, vigor and giddiness hastening her light steps. Just as she turns the corner Sasuke's phone rings and it's his secretary.

"Hello?"

"Young Master, we've taken care of the hamburger restaurant owner. He can no longer do business in this city."

"Good," Sasuke affirms. If it was up to him, he'd rid the world of scum like that man. However, scandals and investigations were a harder thing to handle in this day and age, so he settles for blacklisting the owner. "Also put out a warning, if anybody under our managment treats Hinata that way, they're out too."

His secretary doesn't miss a beat as he answers, "Yes sir." Sasuke hangs up and pockets the device, starting to head back to class. Lunch ended minutes ago, if he didn't hurry then he'd be late, not that he cared, but it was good not to get on Kakashi's bad side.

* * *

Hinata walks into the room quickly. Stopping by the bathroom had delayed her route and she didn't want to be late. Scurrying in, she quickly shoves the brown bag into her backpack while collapsing into her seat. Mere seconds later, Sasuke plops down and sits next to her, avoiding the hawk like gazes of his fanatics.

"Sasuke and Hinata always walk in at the same time these days," Ino pointed out. Although she tried to sound nonchalant there was a definite edge to her voice. Sakura looks at her and frowns. She had been so focused on Sasuke that she didn't really notice Hinata's presence at all. After all, she was just the charity cause. There was no need to be weary of her.

"So what? What are you trying to say?"

"Well... Sasuke hasn't been in the lunchroom for a while and Hinata doesn't eat lunch in the lunchroom either," Ino points out, nervously. It was strange, her relationship with Sakura. In middle school they had fought like there was no tomorrow for them. In high school they were this twisted thing called "frenemies" where Ino and Sakura were both collapsing for Sasuke's attention, but working together to get it. Two heads are better than one, was it? Whatever the reason was, because Sakura was the 'action-right-away' type, Ino always reported any suspicious behavior regarding females around Sasuke directly to Sakura.

"But she's just a poor charity cause, wouldn't she know her place?" Sakura asked. Never before had a charity student been so presumptuous as to go after the Sasuke Uchiha. Surly, this girl wouldn't mess in a place that was neither for her kind or for her rank.

"Those cases are the scariest," Ino whispers, watching as Hinata brings out her flimsy convenient store bought notebook. "They have nothing to lose, but a lot to gain. They're the typical gold diggers."

Sakura stands abruptly at those words, a sudden burning hatred riding into her chest and burning everything until her eyes see the red lick of flames. Not caring that class would start in a few measly minutes, Sakura marches over and stands in front of Hinata. A shadow falling over her nice notes makes HInata look up, here lavender eyes peeking at her classmates in curiosity. Sasuke, who had been leaned back casually with his eyes close snaps awake.

"Hinata Hyuga. Come with me," Sakura orders, the words leaving her mouth in a quick and dry manner. When Hinata doesn't move, Sakura grabs her wrist and yanks her out of her seat, the chair scrapes loudly on the floor in protest. The room falls silent, but students turn to busily do whatever they had to. It was much easier to ignore Sakura than confront her, especially if she was fried up about something related to Sasuke. If Sasuke himself didn't say anything about it then there was no hope for the unfortunate girl.

"I knew Sakura would go after the girl soon," Kiba yawns, looking outside to where Akamaru was running in the field, waiting for his master. A sudden commotion makes the class, including Kiba and even a doozing Shikamaru turn.

"No," Sasuke states, face blank and eyes void of any emotion. He doesn't even look at Hinata, yet her wrist is conveniently in his grip. "Class is starting."

Sakura awkwardly stands frozen in place, her eyes widen in shock. Although Sasuke had never particularly liked her methods of getting rid of his avid fans, but he had never stopped her before. It got rid of his annoying followers and stalkers, so Sasuke had never really said anything. Even if that meant Sakura was the reigning fan, at least it was only one person compared to dozens. Or so he had thought. This however, was too much. Did Sakura have proof that Hinata was annoying Sasuke or pinning on him? Of course she didn't. Simply because Hinata did not even glance in Sasuke's direction. He doesn't know what caused Sakura to be cautious of his seat mate (maybe the fact that they shared a seat), but Sasuke wouldn't let Hinata go through Sakura's cruel and humiliating punishments. It was an instinctual move to reach out and hold her wrist, but Sasuke was quick. Just as Sakura let go, Kakashi walked in proving his point. He tried to play it like he was just concerned for his fellow classmate's attendance, but he's not sure how well that worked. Sakura glares at Hinata and stacks her anger in the storage for later. Sasuke makes a mental note to himself to make sure Hinata got home safely.

* * *

Itachi stumbles into his car and Izumi's the one who says goodbye politely to Mrs. Haruno. While she goes through all the necessary thanks and procedures to a mannerly goodbye, Itachi blows intoxicated air through his mouth and pulls his necktie loose. Mr. Haruno wasn't present, too drunk to even remember his own name and probably sleeping in the backseat of his car. Itachi usually handled his liquor very well, but something about today made him want to drink. Maybe it was his guilt at agreeing to sell his brother over to the Haruno's without s knowing, or maybe it was because Izumi kept egging him on, pouring his empty cup in the hopes of gaining something. Something he wasn't going to give her. Quite possibly though, it was the thought of a distant memory (soft silky hair and gardens full of wildflowers, pale eyes like sheets of snow). A memory so close to him, yet when he reaches out to touch it she dispersed into the air, only a figment of his crazed hope.

Izumi climbs into the vehicle, bringing with her the scent of lavender. It hits Itachi like a block of concentrated fragrances from a large field and he leans closer, hugging Izumi tight. Surprised, she looks down at his blissful face and runs her slender fingers in his dark hair. "Itachi?"

She smelled nice. He must have muttered something about it because she laughs, "It's the soap you bought me. The one you like."

Itachi can't bring himself to tell Izumi that the soap was a sudden fling of the moment decision. He had seen the light purple bottle and it reminded him so much of her. Of her small hands clutching the long, bent flowers and her scent that always mixed with his when he would wrestle her to the ground in a practice training round. Taking a deep breath, Itachi tries to convince himself that he was back there. Back when he was a child and she was all his and their families were okay with each other. Back before the Hyugas were completely wiped out of existence. Way back, before everything went to shit. "Hinata," he mutters quietly, so softly that even Izumi couldn't hear over the hum of their car's engine. She asks him what he said, but Itachi stays quite, lulled to sleep by the smell and the bitter liquid that's burns his insides.

* * *

Neji had to go to work meaning today Hinata had to walk home alone. Meaning today Sakura was waiting for her by the gate. Hinata wishes she would at least know what her crime was before being punished. That was how the legal systems usually worked, was it not? Dreading the encounter, Hinata takes ginger steps and hopes to blend in with the crowed of students rushing past her when a hand suddenly grips her arm. She almost screams, but a dark voice hushes her. "You're not really going to go that way, are you? Do you have a death wish?" The velvety voice whispers into her ear at a proximity that was not only unsettling but embarrassing.

"Excuse me?" She asks, trying to be polite while yanking her arm back towards her body. She turns to face the offender and goes silent for a moment, judging if she should retaliate or hear his suggestion out. It was an interesting question he posed to her. Did she have a death wish? Thinking of her cousin and darling little sister, Hinata confirms with herself that she doesn't. Not quite yet. "I don't have a death wish Uchiha-san, however I don't see how walking out of the front door has anything to do with that."

Sasuke's lips quirk into a half-smirk before he promptly turns and starts dragging Hinata against the trickling stream of students. "It's a Haruno, I can't guarantee she won't kill you."

Hinata frowned, her backpack hitting the side of her leg uncomfortably. She can't fix it though because Sasuke's moving at a speed that has her battling to keep up ground. "Contrary to popular belief, I have quite a lot to lose too. I'm not going to let her kill me."

Sasuke half turns to face her, surprised by the determination in her voice. 'How cute,' he muses to himself. "Yeah? Well sorry then. I'll rephrase. It'll make me feel incredibly guilty if you died because of Sakura's crazy affection towards me and I wouldn't want to live with that burden, now will you follow me?"

Hinata studies the Uchiha but soon just sighs, exasperated. If her and Neji were in the school getting their education and degree thanks to his family, she supposes she can't have him feeling guilt for her actions. Whatever they were. "Where are we going?" She asked, curious because they were headed for the back. A parked car answers her questions as Sasuke opens the back seat and moves aside for her to get in. She looks at the interior, skeptical. Nobody else was in the seat meaning at least they couldn't outnumber her. She knew that it didn't make sense for the younger Uchiha to harm her, but it never hurt to be cautious. After all, whether he was different or not he was still an Uchiha, the family Neji told her to always be careful around. "You know I'll tell the cops that you're kidnapping me if you turn the wrong way, right?" Hinata asks, a survival instinct kicking her gut and making her spew words that she wouldn't have had the courage to before. Sasuke looks at her surprised, like he himself wasn't expecting that from the timid, Hyuga.

"Go ahead. I just planned on taking you home."

Hinata bows her head, a silent thanks for the ride. Hopping in she waits for Sasuke to follow, closing the door. "Address?" Hinata stays silent for a moment, judging the driver and the one who employed him. She had never planned on showing her living conditions to anybody at her school, much less the school's most saught after and successful family name. "Well..."

It turns out Sasuke's car was forced to take a different turn. It also turned out that Hinata was much more understanding than she had planned to be and let him take the wrong turn. It also turned out that when Sasuke said 'home' he might have been implying his own home. Well, originally the plans weren't like that. However, Itachi called and said it was urgent, so it must have been important because A. Itachi never called him directly and B. Nothing was really urgent for Itachi. Somebody was either dead or dying, was what Sasuke said must have been happening and Hinata immediately said it was okay for them to drop by Sasuke's home first, before they went to her own place. When they pull in through the gates however, Hinata realizes she should have state fortress instead of home because that's exactly what the Uchiha estates were. A big, large, intimidating fortress. Flanked on both sides by land, tall trees and flowery gardens. Hinata hears the distant gurgle of multiple fountains no doubt ornate and artistic.

When the driver parked, Sasuke gets off hastily ready to sprint towards the door. Stopping, he looks at Hinata curiously and tilts his head. She waits for him to send her off in the car. "Want to come in? I'll ask them to give you some tea."

Hinata's eyes widen. Not many people were invited into the Uchiha brother's manor. In fact, dare she say that nobody, not even their parents were seen frequenting the place. "Well..." Seeing her hesitation (as her eyes dart back and forth between him and the door) Sasuke throws out a suggestion. "I have a good library where you can look for the sources for our paper."

That certainly has Hinata perking up. The Uchiha archives. Although they weren't as great as the Hoki clan at the very least they were a close second. Sasuke almost snorts, he couldn't say his pride wasn't hurt a tiny bit. She would hesitate his offer for tea, but showed boundless enthusiasm for his books. He lets the thought slide away and momentarily forgets the whole ordeal with him and his complicated good-for-nothing-anyway pride. If he's learned anything about this student, it was that whatever made her tick was different.

Gingerly stepping out of the car, she follows him inside. The moment the doors close, Itachi crosses his arms at the top of the stairs. "Sasuke I- Oh?"

Sasuke watches intrigued as his brother's breath immediately hitches and his voice softens to a completely different degree. "Hello. I didn't see that Sasuke brought a friend with him," Itachi says, his voice posed and calm. His business voice. Sasuke's probably heard it millions of times, more so than Itachi's actual voice. Yet, something about it was different today. He couldn't believe the girl beside him could actually fluster the Itachi Uchiha.

"Hello," Hinata answers, tilting her head and studying the well suited man. Who wore a suit at home anyways? "Sasuke was helping me get home because he didn't want me to die." Hinata states bluntly. She knew about the rumors and how secretive the Uchiha brother's mansion was, maybe Itachi didn't want visitors. She didn't stop to think if it would be rude of her to just take Sasuke's invitation and she had meant to explain, but she didn't intend it to come off so blunt. Although it wasn't exactly a lie, it was much more dramatic than she had originally rehearsed in her mind. As if on cue, Itachi's eyebrow raises but he lets a small smile graze his features, intrigued.

"Oh? Is that so?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Itachi's feigned interest. He steps in front of Hinata and looks up at his brother, unable to read him today. It was strange, and Sasuke didn't like the uncomfortably comfortable atmosphere around the two, like they knew each other from a past life and he was merely watching them reunite. "Sakura was waiting for her, you know how that goes."

Itachi's face hardens and he scan's Sasuke's annoyed scowl. That was a problem. His younger brother's hospitality towards the pinkette was quite concerning, especially considering the fact that he would have to marry her post University Graduation, when the time was fitting. "Helping her for one day won't really cut it, won't it make the next day worse for her?" Itachi asks, genuine concern lacing his voice. Sasuke almost reels back appalled, wondering since when his own brother had changed and became such a caring man. Either somebody was posing as his brother, or Hinata was a witch who could cast spells. There was no other explanation that could be logical. For a normal person to deduce, at least. Sasuke praises himself for not being normal and remembering his past conversation with Itachi. How he had been so adamant to keep silent about the Hyugas, especially Hinata. At the time, Sasuke simply shook it off wondering if maybe Itachi was in a bad mood and didn't want to listen to him talk about a scholarship student. Now, Sasuke is sure that Itachi was intentionally keeping him in the dark about something.

"My brother's right," Sasuke says turning as the brilliant idea strikes his mind with inspiration. "Why don't I take you home every day?" Sasuke asks. Itachi stiffens, his breathing going still and Sasuke relaxes, even having the leisure to roll his shoulder back and flick his tongue out to wet his smiling lips. Hinata watches to two brothers, one posing on the steps and looking down on her from the bridge of his nose, eyes flashing with a scary red tint; and the other, approximately 4 steps ahead of her, leaning against the banister with an easy grin and all the time in the world.

"That would be very considerate of you but-"

"Oh-" Sasuke interrupts, earning a small glare form the well mannered Hyuga who was always taught that such behavior was wrong and terrible manners. "By the way," Sasuke forges on like the small zap from Hinata's short stare was nothing, "I meant i'll take you to my house. From school to here. We just lost a maid and I heard you just lost a job. You can take it, right? I don't think you have anything else to go for."

Hinata stands, speechless. The red tint of humiliation creeps onto her face at the offer tossed so carelessly in her direction. She has no doubts that Sasuke Uchiha could find out about her status if he wanted to (heck, half of it was public knowledge since she was rumored to be the scholarship student). Her classmates had resources, they would all find out about her situation sooner or later. It was just the fact that he was the first to directly confront her about it. Her poverty and desperation, that is. As if noting the tone, Itachi steps in to warn his brother about offending Hinata, "Sasuke that's no way to offer-"

"How much do you want?" Sasuke asks.

Hinata tightens her fist as two wolves battle in her chest, clawing and biting and growling. They send shivers up and down her spine, howls bounce around in her brain hitting her temple to the surreal beat of their thumping paws. "How much do you usually give your maid?" Hinata asks, cautiously. Under normal circumstances if a boss gave her the wrong vibe she would walk out on them. After all, minimum wage under not so great conditions and a not so great supervisor was not worth it. There were hundreds of other burger shops she could work in.

"1700 yen (Aprox. $15 USD) Every hour. Five hours after school. Everyday. Weekends you're free."

Hinata swallows. That was unimaginable hourly wage for a high school student. Especially a high school student like herself. She calculates the workload, the time she'll have left for studying, and deems it doable. Killing the last of her pride that whispers to her saying 'you'll be working for a fellow student and your desk mate at that!' Hinata nods. Itachi lets out a silent breath, but doesn't object. He can't exactly say he's thrilled, although it's something close, but worry does capture his heart first. Because Sasuke also owns half the house, Itachi has to accept his employees also.

"Welcome to the Uchiha estates, would you like the tour today or tomrrow?" Sasuke asks, a sarcastic smile spreading across his face.

"Sasuke-" Itachi starts, chiding his little brother for the ever playful (yet slightly offensive tone)

Hinata gives Itachi a small nod of thanks before turning confidently to Sasuke, "I'll take the tour tomorrow. Today isn't my work day, I believe you promised me tea."

Sasuke blinks surprised, taken aback by the starkly contrasting answer she gave, so different from the one he was expecting from the quiet student. Hinata smiles softly, a kind playfulness overtaking her features, silently patting herself on the back for not losing spunk and bending backwards in the presence of an Uchiha heir. Itachi laughs out loud, sending an approving wink towards their new worker whom he liked more so than before. This new Hinata was nice. She was just how he remembered her in some senses, but completely different in others. Itachi supposes what she went through could warrant the stronger will inside of her, but she still had the gentle eyes. The eyes he used to stare into for hours as a child. Seeing her back in the Uchiha household was intriguing, a little worrying, but most of all exciting. Itachi almost couldn't wait for another day to start; now he really did have a reason to get back home after work.

* * *

Ohh I kinda forgot to mention. Hinata's kinda OOC. I mean she's nice, considerate, shy, self sacrificing and all that but I mean I didn't want her always bowing her head and not knowing how to handle herself in front of Sasuke. It seemed kinda overused. I think a tiny bit of sassy Hinata is okay, but what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I know I said I'd try to update more, but I had some problems come up so I'm like... a month late T^T Sorry! My sincere apologies everybody. Still, thank you for reading this story and continuing to show support! I won't ever give it up so don't worry about it~ ^^

* * *

Hanabi Hyuga, by far, was no idiot. Did that make her as smart as her older sister or as strong willed as Neji? No. But she was catching up, and therefore an idiot she was not. It only stands to reason then, that when her sister comes in looking like bliss on legs and practically floats above the ground, Hanabi Hyuga knows something's up. It either meant they had a sudden abundance of money from somewhere unexpected, or actual good food. Maybe, if they were lucky some meat with the meal.

Neji also seems to notice Hinata's happiness and gingerly asks her where she's been. With an airy voice full of sweet winded breath, Hinata waves at them in a daze. "I just got a job."

"On top of your weekend bookstore one? How will you balance school? I told you that my weekday work is enough."

Hinata gives an appreciative smile to Neji, but she's done financing before. Even Neji's multiple jobs and Hanabi's small mobile 'shop' (aka her selling gum to the kids) is barely enough for the measly shelter they own.

"I make twice minimum wage per hour, Neji. I think it's a good deal."

Neji's eyes widened at the prospect and for a moment he lets the greed get the better of his heart. That would be enough to help support the rent and buy groceries. Hell, it'd even be enough to finally get Hanabi and Hinata new shoes. "Just… don't over work yourself."

Hinata pats Neji's hand gently, "Of course. I don't want you to worry about me, okay?"

Hanabi makes a gagging sound from her tiny foldable table as Neji glares at her, not with harshness but with a wary warning. "Ew. Gosh mom and dad will you two stop with this domestical shit show?"

"Don't curse."

"Hey! Profanity!"

Neji and Hinata look at each other awkwardly while Hanabi throws up her hands in protests as if their unity just proved a point, which it technically did. "See?! See? You guys can even read each other's minds now!"

"We've been living together for over 10 years, raising you. It's only natural our opinions will be similar and you are not allowed to curse," Neji rationally explains. Hanabi mutters something about annoying parents and how she was never liberated while Neji quickly orders her to get ready for bed in their shelter like structure. It's quite a cozy set up, actually. Hinata learned to call it home, and as she watches Neji wrestle Hanabi to the floor and force the floss into her mouth while she screamed bloody murder and claimed she was going to learn karate just to kick his behind, Hinata knows she prefers this place over a mansion any day. It might get hot during the summer and cold during the winter. It might get small and cramped when the three of them have to lay down and tangle themselves into a warm huddle while falling asleep. Neji's arms might end up wrapping around her in their sleep, his hand on Hanabi's shoulder as protection, and her sister's hair might get all over her face, trespassing into her mouth during the middle of the summer, but it did not matter.

Hinata loved the one room that had everything necessary for basic survival. It had a small door leading to the toilet and sink with a basin for filling water and washing up. The blocky radio guards their door; it miraculously worked and told them the weather. A plus was that it played nice music too, especially around christmas when Hanabi went nuts singing to english carols. There was a small, low, foldable table for homework that they shoved around wherever they needed it: to the center for dinner, or to the side when they wanted to sleep. The single standee closet with all their cloths hung up, shoes laid in neatly, and their mats, pillows, covers for sleep was something Neji dragged from two blocks down. The family was throwing it out and the young (and only) family breadwinner at the time, had chanced upon it while returning from work. Since it took him a long time to drag it up a hill, Hinata had been worried (for he had been late that day), and she stood outside, by the lone streetlight, waiting for him. She still tastes the shouts of joy on her lips when he showed up and presented her with the beautiful wooden piece of furniture that fit exactly into the corner of their small shelter.

Hanabi lays down to rest and Neji hands Hinata her pillow, effectively shaking her out of her reminiscent daydreaming. The young student gratefully thanks him and takes a long whiff, the smell of lavender floating into her nose and tickling her senses. The room always smelled of her lavender shampoo, a scent that Neji wouldn't let her give up. Hinata's mother had always bathed Hinata in expensive lavender soaps, put on nice lavender lotions and oils, and finished off with weaving lavender flowers into a crown atop Hinata's head when she was just a babe. Although they couldn't afford the luxurious commodities anymore, Neji always used some of the extra money he had on affordable lavender shampoo. It was a memory of Hinata's mother, one that Neji willingly preserved, even if Hinata herself lied and insisted it was alright. As she laid her head down and faced her sister, Hanabi's bubble gum scent intermingles with the smell of purple flowers. When Neji lays down behind her and reaches over them to switch off the one lamp that lit the room, Hinata is hit with the fragrance of his cheap, musty, dry deodorant. Something between new cinnamon and aged vanilla. The small room had the aroma of her family, and Hinata knew that was all she needed. This was her home, and it had everything necessary for her to live.

* * *

School was hell. If hell was manifested on earth and burning like an inferno, that was school. Sakura and her small gang of "If we can't have Sasuke-Kun then he belongs to everybody" club members picked her, unfortunately, as their new target and Hinata neither had the means nor the money to shoo them off. Luckily, it looked like Sasuke wasn't planning on getting involved (which was actually better for Hinata. She only cringes while imagining the chaos that would ensue if Sasuke were to actually defend her in front of the massive hoard of girls.)

"What are you doing?" Neji's sharp voice cuts through frantic yelling and all the meaningless blame that is being shoveled into Hinata's ears.

Sasuke, who had been walking past silently with his fists tightly clenched by his side, stops and actually looks over. His head tells him to keep moving, for Hinata's sake. There was no doubt that him giving her attention meant the whole world would give her more attention. However, something about the way Neji's voice has the ability to lift Hinata's head with a snap, and something about the way she was looking at Neji like he was her savior in literally glistening silver armor made Sasuke stop short. If this was the feeling of regret, this sinking in his gut and a squeamish anger boiling in his chest, then this was the first time he was feeling it so immensely.

"Don't touch her," the growl in Neji's voice is primal, coming from somewhere deep within his throat and clawing it's way out like a hiss.

Sakura's fingers stay stubbornly clamped to Hinata's wrist even as all the other female students move away, knowing their place. Hinata finally has enough space to move and defend herself, yet the nuance tells her she shouldn't pull away. The glares exchanged between Sakura and Neji warn Hinata that no sudden movements should be made in the world of savages.

"What will you do about it, boy?"

Neji takes an intimidating step forward, effectively putting most of the girls into cower mode and making Sasuke wearily lean against the hallways lockers. Half of him finds this interesting, half of him can't stand Neji Hyuga.

"Move along and m-mind your own business!"

"She _**is**_ my business."

Neji yanks Hinata out of Sakura's grip, "Let's go." He half pulls, half drags Hinata away frowning at her badly bruised legs.

"I wouldn't ever do this again if I were you," Sasuke sighs, pushing himself effortlessly off of the solid support he was using. Sakura turns, wondering how she never noticed the appearance of her one true love and obsession.

"What do you mean?" Her thick skin effectively blocking out all nervous expressions.

Sasuke looks at her, this being the only time he would actually fully give her any attention other than a sideways glare. Of course he wanted to tell her that Hinata didn't do anything wrong, and was probably the only girl not interested in him (although, strangely he was very interested in her well being and all.) However, logic eventually wins over and after a short, embarassing silence of just his thoughtful gaze, he turns around, trying to hide his own confused expression. Why was he defending his maid? "Just. Don't piss Neji off, you'll seriously get hurt. Wouldn't want that, now would we?" Which, although Sasuke didn't care if Sakura hurt herself for hurting others, since karma's a bitch; he couldn't really say that he was going to protect Hinata, right? Right. So the second best thing to use was flattery, and even though he couldn't see her face as he walked away, her next words proved his point.

"See? He's worried about me. I mean, us. He's worried about us. He doesn't want us to get hurt by that stupid long-haired jerk!" Sakura whispers.

Sasuke almost laughs. Ah, flattery- it worked every time. He'd give them one thing though, Neji was a pretty stupid long-haired jerk. "What a fitting nickname…" he muses, while promptly forgetting about the girls behind him and wondering when classes would finish, so he could take back his maid from that jerk.

* * *

How Neji managed to climb the gate, run to the convenience store, buy band-aids, and then climb back into school grounds with 10 minutes of lunch to spare- Hinata would never know. Nor would she ask about it, because he tells her that he has his own ways.

"Eck!" A high pitched little squeak manages to squeeze past her lips and Hinata instantly flushes, even though she's been treated for these types of scratches by Neji ever since she was a toddler learning how to ride bikes and scooters. His lips curve and eyes soften fondly as he places two fingers to his lips then to her knee. "All better little princess?" His voice holding the teasing lull of someone he's been comfortable with forever.

"Thank you nii-san." She rarely used that name ever since the fall of her family, but today (on the rooftop of their school with clear cyan blue skies and puffy cotton ball clouds) she feels entitled to call him that. It was like she was a child again, careless, free, and without a single worry weighing down her slender shoulders.

"Of course, Hinata." She hated when he called her "Hinata-sama" even if it reminded her of older days, so he never used it. He never uttered it again. Instead he developed the habit of - "don't get hurt from now on.. Hime."

Hinata lets a puff of soft breath escape her nose, "I'm too old for that Nii-san."

"Is that so?" Neji looks at the passing clouds and thinks Hinata is like the sky beyond. Smeared with beautiful colors, but always the same. Always large and encompassing everything, hugging the clouds and guiding the birds and supporting the celestial beings.

"Come," Hinata offers him her hand, pale fingers stretching out for him to take. With that invitation Neji realizes that Hinata's the loving night sky, and he's the passing moon that will always come back.

* * *

Itachi usually wouldn't be home at this time. No. To fix that, Itachi would never be home at this time; even if the world was ending and asteroids were falling down like raindrops, Itachi (the workaholic) would be in his office at 4:00, not in his personal study at home.

The sound of his front door closing with a bang resonates through the empty halls and Itachi wonders if he should actually walk out and greet them or if he should just stay put. Maybe Sasuke finding him in the office would be weird, if Sasuke even thought to look into the office, which, probably wouldn't be the case. On the other hand, he didn't want to go down there later and scare the living daylights out of his brother, as tempting as that prank sounded.

"ITACHI?!" Sasuke's booming voice rings through the house and Itachi quickly slides out of his chair as if rolls away on its wheels.

"In the study!" Itachi yells, knowing Sasuke would hear him because he was probably perking his ears, waiting for a reply. Itachi hears the frantic footsteps fall heavily on their marbled staircase and waits patiently, not knowing what exactly to do with his hands or how he should appear. He knows regardless of what stance he's in, Sasuke will think it was weird because he simply was not supposed to be home yet.

Right on cue, Sasuke screeches to a stop in front of the glass doors to Itachi's office and gaps at him, mouth hung open in shock. Blinking rapidly, the younger sibling tries to clear the image of his brother, but to no avail.

"WHY are you home? Oh god. Oh my god, did the company go bankrupt in one morning?! Did an earthquake demolish our building?"

Itachi snorted, slightly offended and beginning to wonder if he should start taking a few of those off days to his advantage (he had a feeling he might start doing that a lot with their new… house arrangement and staff and all that.) Of course, it was simply to make sure things got done right around the mansion and not anything else, like the fair lady Hyuga, per say.

"No. I decided I needed to take some things slow."

Sasuke frowns and leans against the doorway, arms crossed and gaze roaming from the tip of Itachi's head down to his feet and back up again.

"Seriously? What have you done with my real brother?"

"Shut up, Baka. I seriously feel the need to take some days out of the office. First off, Izumi coming in to bother me every day is seriously detrimental to the amount of work I get done because her and those friends of hers feel the need to sit in my office and drink tea for hours. Second, If my schedule becomes irregular maybe she'll quit doing that. Third, I get a lot of complaints from office workers that I'm in the office too long and it's stressful for them (according to my capable secretary who reports such complaints), and so to raise their level of happiness and provide a better working environment I decided that some days I should be at home." Itachi almost pleasantly pats himself on the back for delivering his on-the-spot excuses like they were well planned. From the look relaxing of Sasuke's jaw, Itachi can tell he had his younger brother convinced.

"Of course. That seems logical. See, that's the Itachi I know. You really scared me there when you said you were thinking of 'taking it slow,' gosh!"

Itachi didn't know how he would phrase the next question and make it come off nonchalant. Do it with an airy voice? Act like he just remembered while flipping through the files on his desk? Sasuke looked about ready to head to his room and start homework but Itachi, no matter how many times he unconsciously looked past his brother's shoulder to get a glimps of his friend, could not see Hinata. "Where's-"

"Umm. I didn't mean to intrude, but I heard you were at home so I thought it would only be respectful of me to come say hello," the timid but firm voice interjects Itachi's question and Sasuke freezes. He notes to himself to tell their new maid that nobody, not even their parents, cut Itachi off when he was speaking.

Shockingly however, Itachi's lips curve into an amused smile and he stands, walking around his desk, "That was very nice of you. Hello Hinata-san, how was our school today?"

"Wow," Hinata giggles unconsciously to herself, still not able to believe that she worked for the people who owned her school, "you called it 'our' school. Your school was great sir, of course."

Itachi laughs, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck, "Sorry, it's a habit to call it 'our' whenever I talk to people around me and sponsors, but don't call me sir. Makes me feel old, you know?"

"You are old," Sasuke interjects, once again feeling like a strange outsider just listening in on their conversations and needing to push himself into it. There was some strange air around his brother whenever Hinata was around and Sasuke couldn't tell anymore if Itachi was faking polite or actually genuinely enjoying talking to Hinata.

"I suppose," Itachi drawls, before grinning widely and locking Sasuke's head under his arm. "And you are a brat."

Flushing and admitting defeat to his brother, Sasuke slaps Itachi's arm over and over, "OKAY! Okay! Let go!"

Hinata just laughs, covering her mouth with both her hands. Her eyes crinkle into half moons, just enough to watch them banter while showing the lovely face of entertainment. Itachi can say he feels some degree of pride and accomplishment for making her laugh like that, while Sasuke can say he feels embarrassed to death because he might as well kiss his cold ice-prince image goodbye. However, when Hinata laughs again and grips his arm, helping him stand straight and starts hitting his back lightly so the sputtering coughs can smoothly run out of him, Sasuke thinks that it might be worth it. So, Hinata saw this side of him, a side nobody ever sees. Not his other staff, or the public, not even his friends; so what? She was laughing. Maybe that was all that mattered.


End file.
